Sur le Trône malgré lui
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Caché de tous depuis sa naissance, Ren Krawler ne peu révéler qu'il est le fils illégitime de l'Empereur. Mais quand son père le fait venir au palais pour lui confier une mission sur Terre, ça vie changera à jamais. Comment Ren peut-il faire, alors qu'il a horreur des ambitions de son père et que le faussé qu'il y a entre lui et ses parents fait qu'il manque de confiance en lui ?


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Cela va faire presque 2 ans que je voulais écrire cette histoire, je remercie grandement Yohana pour son aide et sans qui cette Fanfiction n'aurait peut-être pas vu le jour !**

**Pour bien vous expliquer: Ren est le fils caché de Barodius et Kazarina, je vous dirais les raisons de tout cela par la suite. **

**Je précise juste que l'histoire commence à la fin de l'épisode 5 dans Les Envahisseurs de Gundalia: "Confrontation".**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 24 )**

**Sur le Trône malgré lui**

**Chapitre 1: L'enfant illégitime et l'horreur de sa mission**

Ren Krawler regarda un instant à l'extérieur par sa fenêtre d'où il se trouvait, et soupira de lassitude.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Sid et Zenet avaient voulu faire les malins en venant les défier lui et Dan. Heureusement pour lui, tout c'est bien passé, l'issue du combat aurait bien pu être différent, mais il préféra écouter Linehalt quand celui-ci lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, la journée a vraiment été une réussite.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait Ren...ce dernier soupira une seconde fois en y pensant...combien de temps tout cela allait durer ? Pendant encore combien de temps allait-t-il devoir manipuler les Combattants et enlever des enfants ?

Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, Ren avait plus qu'horreur de ce qu'il faisait, il avait été horrifié quand ses parents lui avaient dit ce qu'ils attendaient de sa part ! Mais que pouvait-t-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas aller contre leurs ordres, son père s'était bien assuré qu'il ne puisse pas refuser...

Mais chaque jour qui passait était de plus-en-plus dur à supporter pour Ren, il était vraiment heureux de ne pas être celui qui enlevait directement les enfants pour les hypnotiser et les envoyer à la guerre, il était même rassuré quand ils étaient finalement relâchés, mais c'était tellement dur de devoir en plus manipuler les Combattants comme il le faisait depuis maintenant quelques mois...

L'Équipe d'Élite l'avait très bien accueilli parmi eux, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'il faisait partie de leur famille ! Marucho ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais quand il avait dit ses mots à Ren, celui-ci eu l'impression d'avoir été touché par la foudre...une famille...c'était un mot tellement agréable et à la fois interdit pour lui...

Depuis sa naissance, Ren n'a jamais été entouré de sa famille, comment le pourrait-t-il même ? Quasiment personne sur Gundalia ne savait son existence, ou plutôt ses origines. Mais cela était impossible à dire, strictement personne ne devait découvrir qui il était vraiment, c'est à dire: le fils de l'Empereur Barodius et de l'Impératrice Kazarina.

Ren se senti déprimer rien qu'à cette pensée, leur fils ? Il était plus juste de dire, leur bâtard...il n'était rien de plus que l'enfant illégitime que son père avait eu il y a 17 ans...

Quand son grand-père était l'Empereur de Gundalia et son père n'était encore que le Prince héritier, il était tombé amoureux de sa mère Kazarina, et elle aussi a vite fini par l'aimer. Mais ils ont du mener une relation très discrète, en tant que Prince héritier, son père avait pour devoir d'épouser une fille noble, mais sa mère n'était à l'époque qu'une simple apprentie scientifique travaillant au palais, ce qui faisait que leur relation était interdite. Son grand-père -qui savait pour eux- n'avait rien fait pour les séparer, espérant que son fils reviendrait à la raison en comprenant ses devoirs. Mais tout cela changea le jour où sa mère tomba enceinte.

Il existait une loi, imposant 2 choix pour les bâtards de la Famille Royale: la première, l'enfant était gardé par son père au palais, il serait traité comme un Prince sans en porter le titre, mais sa mère serait chassée et il ne pourrait jamais la revoir. Et la deuxième, l'enfant était gardé par sa mère et seraient tous les 2 envoyés dans une maison loin du palais avec tout ce qu'il faut pour leurs besoins, mais jamais il ne devrait entrer en contact avec son père.

Ses parents avaient refusé d'être séparés de leur fils, ils ont alors caché son existence à toute la planète, les seuls à savoir pour lui étaient ses parents, son grand-père paternel, ses grands-parents maternels et le médecin personnel de la Famille Royale qui avait aidé sa mère à l'accoucher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses parents n'étaient quasiment jamais là...son père avait plusieurs obligations en temps que Prince, ce qui faisait qu'il ne le voyait que rarement. Et sa mère, il la voyait toujours le soir quand elle rentrait du palais, mais parfois elle rentrait si tard qu'il était déjà endormi...il a particulièrement été élevé par ses grands-parents. Mais quand il eût 10 ans, il a du vivre dans les ténèbres les plus profondes de Gundalia pour s'occuper de Linehalt, comme il était l'héritier des descendants des Protecteurs des Bakugan Obscur à veiller sur eux.

Il avait beau avoir été heureux de pouvoir enfin trouver un ami à qui il n'avait rien à cacher, il en voulait tellement à ses parents de ne jamais s'être vraiment occupés de lui et de l'avoir coupé du monde pendant toute sa vie !

Mais tout cela c'était arrêté un jour précis. Son père était venu dans les ténèbres pour le voir et ce qu'il lui a dit à tout changé.

**Flash-back**

Ren était en train de parcourir un livre scientifique dans le petit salon de ce qu'il appelait sa "maison", se trouvant dans les ténèbres. Son père l'avait fait construire quand il a été obligé de s'y installer, afin d'être sûr qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut.

Mais quand Ren a entendu du bruit venant de la porte d'entrée et qu'il a quitté le salon pour voir qui c'était, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir l'Empereur Barodius !

Ren resta un instant sans rien dire, tellement il était surpris de le voir. Quand il était petit, il ne voyait pratiquement pas son père, juste 2 ou 3 fois dans le mois, et quand il a été enfermé dans les ténèbres, c'est à peine s'il a été présent dans sa vie, ce qui fait qu'il était toujours surpris quand celui-ci venait le voir, surtout que le jeune homme remarqua que son père avait une expression très sérieuse, ce qui lui était plutôt rare quand il venait.

Mais malgré tout, Ren ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en le voyant, même si sa relation avec son père a toujours été compliqué, le jeune homme était toujours content quand il le voyait « Père ? »

Barodius continua de le fixer avec sérieux « Bonjour mon garçon. » pendant un instant, son père sembla hésiter à lui dire ce qu'il voulait, mais fini par le faire « Prend vite tes affaires. »

Le jeune Gundalian le regarda totalement perdu « Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu vas venir avec moi au palais. » décréta calmement Barodius.

Ren resta totalement figé sur place à cette annonce, cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'il était enfermé dans les ténèbres sans avoir revu la lumière, il a toujours gardé l'espoir de pouvoir un jour s'en libérer, mais le palais...c'était un endroit interdit...Ren ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, il l'était même effrayé par la nouvelle !

Barodius sembla remarquer sa panique, et repris plus doucement « Je viens d'ordonner qu'un tournoi soit organisé au palais. Tu vas y participer et le gagner. »

Ren était encore plus choqué « Quoi ? Mais attendez ! Pourquoi voulez-vous que je participe à ce tournoi ?! » Ren était complètement perdu, personne ne devait connaître son existence, pourquoi alors son père voulait l'emmener au palais ? Pire encore, le faire participer à un tournoi ?!

Barodius s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils afin de le rassurer « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras inscrit sous le nom "Krawler". Tu gagneras ce tournoi et après, je te ferai venir devant l'Ordre des Douze pour te confier une mission. »

Ren était toujours aussi surpris, "Krawler" était le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère maternelle, c'était plutôt malin, personne ne verrait le lien entre lui l'Empereur, ni même avec l'Impératrice Kazarina. Mais si son père allait le faire venir devant l'Ordre des Douze, c'est que cette mission n'a rien de simple. Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de demander « Quel genre de mission ? Et pourquoi cela devrait être moi qui gagne ce tournoi ? »

Barodius retira sa main de l'épaule de son fils et le regarda en face avec une expression très sérieuse « Si tu gagnes ce tournoi, tu deviendras le chef de l'équipe qui sera envoyé en mission, et crois-moi, tu remporteras ce tournoi ! » Ren ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter tellement la dernière partie ressemblait plus à un ordre. Barodius se détourna de son fils, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Ren s'inquiéta « Mais père, attendez...»

« Tu participeras à ce tournoi, un point c'est tout Ren ! » répondit Barodius en regardant sévèrement son fils.

Cela énerva Ren « Mais enfin père ! Vous ne pouvez pas après m'avoir enfermé pendant 17 ans en me répétant sans arrêt que personne ne devait découvrir mon existence et des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, pour ensuite venir me dire que je dois sortir des ténèbres, me présenter au palais devant l'Ordre des Douze pour gagner un tournoi et remplir une mission, dont je ne sais même pas en quoi elle consiste, sans même me donner d'explications ! »

Barodius commença à s'énerver « Je te dirais de quoi s'agit cette mission après le tournoi, pas avant ! Maintenant, arrête de poser des questions et prépare-toi ! » sans que Ren puisse dire quoique se soit, son père sorti de la pièce sans jeter un seul regard vers son fils.

Le jeune adolescent resta pétrifié à regarder la porte que venait de franchir son père, encore trop chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ren remarqua alors que le partenaire de son père -Dharak Darkus- était toujours dans la pièce et le fixait avec Linehalt. Habituellement, quand son père et lui se faisaient face, leurs Bakugan faisaient un sorte de ne pas intervenir.

« S'il te plaît Dharak, dis-moi ce qui se passe. » demanda désespérément Ren.

« Je suis désolé petit gars, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. » s'excusa Dharak, avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller rejoindre son maître.

Ren resta encore à fixer la porte quelques instants sans comprendre, qu'est-ce que son père lui cachait d'aussi grave pour qu'il prenne le risque de l'emmener au palais ?

**Fin Flash-back**

Ren ignorait tout ce qui se passait à ce moment là, n'étant jamais sorti des ténèbres depuis des années, il ne savait jamais ce qui se passait au palais, juste les informations que lui racontaient ses parents quand ils venaient lui rendre visite.

Mais même sans comprendre, Ren n'a pu s'empêcher de ressentir une joie immense déferler en lui quand son père l'avait fait sortir de cet enfer et de pouvoir revoir la lumière tout en restant libre, il savourait encore aujourd'hui chaque seconde de ce bien fou dont ils n'étaient plus privés lui et Linehalt.

Mais quand son père l'a emmené -dans la plus grande discrétion- au palais et l'a inscrit à ce fameux tournoi, Ren s'est retrouvé confronté à un autre problème: la foule !

Ayant été caché absolument toute sa vie, le jeune Gundalian n'avait jamais eu de contact avec qui que se soit, excepté sa famille et Linehalt, mais cela était beaucoup trop peu ! Il n'a jamais su se sociabiliser, cela l'avait même terrorisé d'être entouré de monde !

**Flash-back**

Ren était juste dans la panique total ! Après que son père l'ai emmené au palais et c'est discrètement occuper de l'inscrire, il l'avait fait traverser un passage secret qui l'a conduit dans une immense salle où aurait lieux les combats du tournoi...mais Ren c'est surtout retrouvé entouré de millier de personnes de tout âge qui participaient aussi à ce tournoi !

D'abord figé sur place sous la panique, Linehalt eut besoin de secouer un peu le jeune homme pour que celui-ci revienne à lui. Ren c'est alors isolé dans un coin reculé le plus loin possible des autres Gundalian, tout en se maudissant lui-même de ne pas être capable d'aller vers les autres.

Pendant plusieurs minutes où d'autres concourants rentrèrent dans l'immense salle, Ren resta en retrait à tous les observer avec une grande mélancolie. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien tout en faisant connaissance, certains étaient même de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient avec le sourire...Ren aurait tellement voulu être comme eux...avoir des amis dont-il aurait été heureux de retrouver ou avoir le courage de se mêler à la foule pour faire connaissance et créer des liens...

Mais il n'y arrivait pas...il n'avait jamais appris à se sociabiliser en dehors de sa famille et son Bakugan...rien que le fait d'être dans cette salle entouré d'autant de monde le m'était mal à l'aise, alors essayer de communiquer ? Rien que dit pensé, cela le terrorisait !

Certain avait bien essayés de venir lui parler en le voyant seul, mais ils avaient vite renoncé en voyant Ren reculé à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait. Le jeune homme eu besoin de tout le soutien de Linehalt pour rester calme face à ça.

Quand finalement, quelqu'un vint annoncé le début du tournoi, tout le monde dû prendre un numéro pour choisir l'ordre de passage des combats, Ren dû respirer un bon coup et être encouragé par Linehalt pour aller chercher son numéro au milieu de la foule, heureusement que personne ne s'intéressa à lui.

« Regarde ça ! C'est l'Empereur Barodius et l'Ordre des Douze ! » s'écria quelqu'un dans la foule, ce qui attira l'intention de tout le monde.

Ren releva la tête de surprise, et fut encore plus choqué ! Effectivement, à plusieurs mètre de hauteur, sur un très large balcon, se trouvait tous les membres de la puissante Ordre des Douze qui scrutaient tous les concurrents !

« Tu sais ce qu'ils font là ? » chuchota quelqu'un.

« Oui. Apparemment, ils voudraient voir par eux-mêmes le gagnant du tournoi. » lui répondit son camarade.

Ren -qui avait tout entendu- se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, qu'avait donc en tête son père en l'inscrivant au tournoi ? Pourquoi cela était si important qu'il participe à cette fameuse mission ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui au juste ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses questions, que le tournoi commença.

Très vite, il se retrouva à faire son premier combat...qui fut très facile, le Bakugan de son adversaire a été mis KO en une seule attaque.

Alors que Ren quitta l'arène dans laquelle il avait gagné son combat, il sentit comme une drôle de sensation...la sensation d'être observé.

Ren n'eût pas besoin de chercher la personne qui l'observait, ou plutôt "les" personnes. Malgré la grande distance, il suffit juste au jeune homme de lever un peu la tête pour croiser le regard de ses parents, tout deux le fixant de loin depuis le début du tournoi.

**Fin Flash-back**

Bien évidemment, Ren avait facilement gagné le tournoi, il y a seulement une petite poignée de combattant qui lui ont donné un peu de file à retordre, mais rien de trop problématique.

Mais sa victoire n'avait rien de surprenant. Depuis qu'il a acquis Linehalt à ses 10 ans, ses parents se sont eux-mêmes chargés de son entraînement, c'est sûr qu'après avoir été formé par l'Empereur et l'Impératrice Kazarina en personne, il avait forcément beaucoup d'expérience en combat Bakugan.

Après que Ren est remporter le tournoi, des soldats sont immédiatement venu le chercher pour l'escorter devant l'Empereur. Sur le coup, Ren voulu presque refuser de se faire accompagner, il était trop mal à l'aise d'être en contact avec des gens. Mais en n'y réfléchissant bien, le jeune Gundalian ne savait pas où était la salle du Trône et -en regardant autour de lui- il pût voir que beaucoup de concurrents qu'il avait vaincu semblait vouloir une revanche contre lui ! Voulant éviter de rester là, il accepta de se laisser conduire jusqu'à l'Empereur.

Mais en partant, Ren remarqua que certaine personne le regardait avec envie, parce qu'il avait "l'honneur" d'aller voir l'Empereur Barodius en personne. Le jeune homme avait soupiré face à ça, pour lui, cela n'avait rien d'un honneur d'aller le voir...encore plus quand il s'est retrouvé face à une proposition qu'il était incapable de refuser...

**Flash-back**

Les gardes qui avaient escorté Ren à travers les nombreux couloirs du palais, le laissèrent entrer seul dans l'immense pièce obscure qui servait de salle du Trône.

Assis sur un grand Trône se trouvant en hauteur sur plusieurs marches, son père ne le quittait pas des yeux, examinant chacun de ses gestes avec attention. À sa droite se trouvait Gill, le commandant en second de son père, qu'il savait aussi avoir été élevé par la Famille Royal. Et à sa gauche n'était autre que sa mère: Kazarina.

Le jeune Gundalian ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en voyant sa mère. Depuis son enfance, il a toujours été plus proche d'elle que de son père, tout comme cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui avait manqué. Pendant une seconde, il cru voir Kazarina lui sourire aussi, mais elle se reprit vite et le regarda d'une manière neutre.

Cela ramena Ren à la réalité, il n'était pas censé connaître quiconque au palais. Décidant qu'il était resté trop longtemps sur place à observer, le jeune homme s'avança le plus calmement possible vers le Trône et s'agenouilla devant l'Empereur en baisant la tête en signe de respect. Son père l'avait bien prévenu de comment il devait se comporter si jamais il y avait quelqu'un avec eux, mais cela était nouveau pour lui, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais Ren n'avait eut à s'agenouiller face à son père.

« Ren Krawler. » commença Gill, ce qui fit sortir Ren de ses pensées « Nous avons maintenant la certitude que tu es un combattant Darkus exceptionnel. »

« C'est pourquoi nous t'avons choisi pour être le chef qui mènera les troupes vers la Terre. » déclara Kazarina d'une voix neutre, mais puissante.

Ren releva la tête, très surpris « Quoi ?! » quand son père lui avait parlé d'une mission, jamais il n'avait révélé qu'elle aurait lieux sur une planète ce trouvant dans un autre monde !

« Selon le succès que tu auras, je te laisserais entrer dans l'Ordre des Douze. » déclara Barodius avec un sourire collé aux lèvres « Si tu acceptes le défi. »

Cela était dit avec une provocation que le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer, clairement son père le mettait au défi. C'était à la fois amusant...et terrifiant.

Ren le regarda dans les yeux avec détermination « J'accepte cette mission, Sir ! Mais puis-je savoir en quoi consiste-t-elle précisément ? »

« Tu seras chargé de nous amener des nouvelles recrut afin d'agrandir nos rangs, et de puissant combattants de préférence. » répondit Barodius.

Ren fronça les sourcils, c'était bien trop vagues, il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous « Puis-je avoir plus de détails ? » il était or de question qu'il fasse une mission avec aussi peu d'information !

Gill fut surpris par son audace de s'adresser ainsi à l'Empereur ! Kazarina secoua légèrement la tête, pour lui dire silencieusement d'arrêter. Mais Ren ne faiblit pas, il continua de tenir tête à son père, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui disant clairement qu'il n'allait pas lâcher facilement l'affaire.

Barodius regarda fixement son fils « Tu recevras plus d'informations par la suite. » il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'avouer « Mais sache que si jamais tu reviens sur ta décision et que tu refuses...tu seras renvoyé dans les ténèbres. »

Ren le regarda les yeux écarquiller, le renvoyé dans cet enfer s'il refusait cette mission ? Il était choqué au-delà des mots, n'osant pas croire que son père lui faisait clairement du chantage ! Le jeune Gundalian se sentit paralyser et essaya malgré tout de digérer cette nouvelle, sans pour autant réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Ses parents semblèrent remarquer son désarroi, puisse-ce que son père le sorti de ses pensées « Alors Ren Krawler, acceptes-tu toujours cette mission ? »

Pendant une seconde, Ren ne dit rien, mais fini par baisser la tête en signe de respect et fit son possible pour garder un ton neutre « Oui Sir. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ferais tout pour accomplir ma mission. » le jeune homme du serrer les poings pour maîtriser la colère et la tristesse qui montait en lui, avait-il vraiment le choix de répondre autre chose ?

**Fin Flash-back**

Ren ne pût s'empêcher de serrer ses poings de colère en repensant à tout ça, n'en revenant toujours pas que son propre père avait osé lui faire un tel chantage ! Pendant une grande partie de sa vie, le jeune Gundalian avait vécu l'enfer dans les ténèbres, essayant de se raccrocher à l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver sa liberté avec Linehalt. Et maintenant qu'il était enfin libre, son père c'est servi de sa pire crainte pour le forcer à accepter cette mission ! Autant dire que Ren a été...déçu...profondément déçu et blesser par son père.

En tant qu'Empereur, Ren savait très bien que son père devait parfois se montrer dur et froid...mais là...le jeune homme venais de découvrir que son père avait un côté sombre dont-il ne se doutait pas...un côté qui l'effrayait.

Mais une chose était sûr: si Barodius ne lui disait pas tous les détails de sa mission et qu'il allait jusqu'à lui faire du chantage pour être sûr qu'il ne refuse pas, c'est que cette mission n'allait pas lui plaire !

...et le jeune homme se souvient parfaitement de comment il avait tout découvert, à la fois sur cette mission et sur la guerre avec les Neathia...car il n'avait rien sut de tout ça...

**Flash-back**

Après ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du Trône avec l'Empereur, ce dernier l'avait fait escorter par un de ses gardes jusqu'à une chambre qui lui était temporairement fourni. Mais dès que le garde est partie, Ren se faufila discrètement en dehors de la chambre pour partir.

Et maintenant -après avoir airé pendant plusieurs minutes dans ses labyrinthes de couloirs- Ren se tenait face à une porte menant au laboratoire de recherche.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant. Il se passait quelque chose que son père s'efforçait à lui cacher, ça il en était sûr, mais si son père refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit, alors il devait se tourner vers la seule qui -il espérait- lui dira la vérité.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, Ren frappa à la porte en fer et attendit.

Très vite, la porte s'ouvrit, lui permettant de faire face à la Directrice du Laboratoire de Biologique du Bakugan et l'Impératrice de l'Ordre des Douze: Kazarina.

Cette dernière était vraiment surprise de le voir « Ren ? » Kazarina regarda discrètement autour d'eux pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes, avant de lui permettre d'entrer « Je ne m'attendais pas de si tôt à ta visite. » ce n'était pas un reproche, mais comme Ren ne connaissait pas le palais, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il essaye de venir la voir sur-le-champ.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant la regarder, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du Trône ne comptait pas, là il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer, ils pouvaient être tous les deux eux-mêmes: une mère et un fils.

« Oui, je sais...je ne devrais pas être ici...seulement...» Ren hésita à dire ce qu'il voulait.

« Ren, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Kazarina. Habituellement, elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions en public, mais quand elle était seule avec Barodius ou son fils, elle s'autorisait à montrer ses inquiétudes.

Ren soupira, préférant être directe « Mère...pourquoi dois-je ramener des jeunes recrues ? Et quel besoin père a-t-il d'aller chercher si loin pour avoir de nouveaux alliés ? » c'était vraiment ce qu'il trouvait le plus louche, après tout, les Bakugan Gundalian étaient élevés pour être des soldats, ce n'était vraiment pas la force qui manquait à leur planète, alors pourquoi avoir besoin de recrut ?

Kazarina le regarda longuement, hésitants si elle devait lui dire la vérité ou non, finalement, elle soupira « Parce que nous sommes en guerre Ren. Nous avons besoin de recrut pour la remporter au plus vite. » avoua-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! » Ren écarquilla les yeux sous le choque, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?!

« Nous venons d'entrer en guerre contre Neathia. » expliqua Kazarina « L'objectif sera de s'emparer de l'Orbe Sacré. »

Ren l'a regarda horrifié « Quoi ?! Mais enfin mère ! Les Neathian sont un peuple pacifique et nos relations ont toujours été neutre ! Pourquoi devrions-nous les attaquer, alors qu'ils ne nous ont rien fait ?! »

Kazarina prit une voix plus douce pour essayer de calmer son fils « Ren, nous devons récupérer l'Orbe pour assurer l'avenir de Gundalian. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement leur demander de nous le prêter ? C'est un peuple très ouvert, ils voudront bien nous aider, pas besoin de les attaquer ! » Ren était totalement perdu, les relations entre Neathia et Gundalia ont toujours été neutre, parfois même tendu, mais jamais encore les 2 planètes n'étaient entrés en conflit ouverts ! Et connaissant le côté pacifique des Neathian, c'est impossible que ce soit eux qui est engagé le conflit, ce qui l'horrifiait encore plus ! Pourquoi sont père avait-il fait une telle chose ?!

Kazarina détourna les yeux « Neathia n'acceptera jamais Ren, c'est non-négociable. »

« Mais avez-vous au moins essayé de leur demander de l'aide ? » tenta désespérément le jeune Gundalian.

« Inutile de leur demander, il suffit de quelque recherche pour le savoir. » clarifia Kazarina. Ren voulu la contredire, mais préféra se taire sur ce sujet. Le jeune homme ne doutait absolument pas du savoir de sa mère, elle avait beau être née parmi les civiles, si elle était aujourd'hui la Directrice du Centre de Recherche de Biologie des Bakugan, une membre de l'Ordre des Douze et a reçu le titre de "Impératrice" malgré sa naissance, ce n'était absolument pas pour rien, même lui était encore surpris de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, parfois son père s'amusait même à dire qu'il avait hérité son intelligence d'elle. Ren voulu continuer, mais sa mère le devança « Ne crains rien, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller sur-le-champs de bataille, tu auras seulement à t'assurer que l'Équipe d'Élite nous rejoignes et aller chercher un maximum d'enfant. »

« Vous...vous voulez envoyer...des enfants en guerres ?...même si ceci ne les concernent en rien ? » Ren n'osait pas y croire, des enfants ? Ils allaient envoyer _des enfants _en guerre ?!

Kazarina hésita « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, aucun d'entre eux ne se rendra compte de ce qui ce passe...je les hypnotiseraient. » fini-t-elle par avouer.

« Tu vas faire quoi ?! » Ren n'en revenais pas, elle n'allait quand même pas faire une telle chose ?!

« Je te promets qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait. On les utilisera seulement quelques jours, après ont les ramènera chez eux. » essaya de le rassurer la scientifique.

Cette fois, Ren s'énerva pour de bon « Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour les utiliser de cette façon comme des objets ! »

Kazarina se sentit un peu mal « Je sais Ren, mais au moins, cette guerre sera vite terminée. »

Ren était furieux, il ne savait plus quoi dire tellement il n'en revenait pas, comment son père pouvait déclencher une guerre et vouloir envoyer des enfants au front ?! Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est que sa mère ne lui disait pas tout, elle n'avait pas dit pourquoi ses recherches lui disait que jamais Neathia accepterait de les aider, sans même leur avoir demandé, ou pourquoi s'était lui qu'ils envoyaient pour cette mission ! Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme et remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'osait pas croire que même sa propre mère puisse lui cacher la vérité sur quelque chose d'aussi grave !

Voyant son état, Kazarina posa une main sur son épaule « Ren, écoute, je...» elle essaya désespérément de chercher les mots juste, mais elle ne voyait pas comment remonter le moral du jeune Gundalian, elle soupira face à cela « Le mieux serait que tu en parles à ton père. » elle n'a jamais aimée cacher quoique ce soit à son fils, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire...

Ren soupira pour se calmer « Tu sais comment il est. Il fera tout pour éviter le sujet et en terminer le plus vite possible, sans rien dire.»

« Alors, insiste. » Kazarina lui fit un petit sourire « S'il y a bien une chose que vous avez en commun, c'est que vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. »

« Mmf. » Ren essaya de faire comme-ci cela ne lui faisait rien, mais dans le fond, il était plutôt gêné par la comparaison, ce qui fit bien rire sa mère en voyant ses joues virer au rouge.

Ren ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré que cela soit devenu rare, il adorait avoir des moments de complicités avec elle.

**Fin Flash-back**

Alors, il l'a fait. Sa mère lui avait indiqué où se trouvait les appartements de son père -pour être sûr qu'il ne se perd pas dans ce labyrinthe de couloir- tout en lui rappelant de ne surtout pas se faire voir quand il y entrerait. Si jamais quelqu'un voyait une nouvelle recrut entrer dans les appartements personnels de l'Empereur, cela pourrait éveiller des soupçons indésirables.

Ren avait beaucoup hésité à vraiment s'y rentre, les relations entre lui et son père ont toujours été tendu, il avait vraiment craint cette confrontation...et dans un certain sens, il en a eu raison...

**Flash-back**

Grâce aux explications de sa mère, le jeune Gundalian n'eût aucun mal à trouver les appartements personnels de l'Empereur. Mais Ren était rester un instant devant cette porte, angoisser de ce qui allait peut-être être dit.

Le jeune homme fini par soupirer, s'il n'était pas capable de faire face à son père, comment fera-t-il par la suite ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa frapper a la grande porte.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, Barodius -qui était assis sur un Trône au milieu de la pièce- le regarda à la fois surpris de le voir, et inquiet en voyant son angoisse. Comme pour sa mère, son père ne montrait ses inquiétudes qu'avec lui et Kazarina.

Il fit un signe de tête pour inciter Ren a entrer -la porte se referma toute seule après son passage- l'Empereur se leva de son Trône et vint devant son fils.

« Tu voulais me voir mon garçon ? » demanda Barodius, "mon garçon" était un surnom que lui donnait de temps-en-temps son père depuis qu'il était petit.

« Oui...» Ren était hésitant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce: elle était grande, lumineuse et remplit de bibliothèque, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper, il n'avait pas voulu examiner le laboratoire de sa mère, il savait que certaine de ses expériences était...terrifiante, moins il en savait, mieux il se portait «...comment dire...je viens de parler avec mère...et...elle m'a dit que vous avez engagé la guerre contre le peuple Neathia...»

Barodius ne semblait pas surpris, il soupira « Je me doutais que tu le découvrirais assez vite...oui, j'ai engager la guerre pour nous emparé de l'Orbe Sacré. »

Ren savait déjà tout ça, mais cela l'inquiétait encore plus que ce soit son père qui lui dise « Mais quel besoin d'aller jusqu'à enclencher une guerre ? Les Neathian sont un peuple pacifique, pourquoi ne pas aller leur demander de nous prêter l'Orbe Sacré le temps qu'on en est besoin ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas Ren, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Si nous voulons restaurer Gundalia, il nous faut totalement l'Orbe, c'est-à-dire: le garder. » répondit Barodius.

Ren hésita à continuer, il savait qu'il prenait le risque de s'engager sur un terrain glissant en essayer de parlementer avec son père « Mais père...pourquoi impliquer des enfants d'une autre planète qui n'ont rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ? » cela n'avait aucun sens pour le jeune homme aux yeux doré, la Terre était complètement dans une autre dimension.

« Parce que ces enfants sont d'excellents maîtres Bakugan, voilà pourquoi on a besoin d'eux. Ta mission consistera à les amener. Quant aux Combattants, tu devras à tout prix faire en sorte qu'ils se joignent à nous, fait leur croire que ce sont les Neathia les envahisseurs s'il le faut. » déclara l'Empereur.

Là, Ren n'en revenait plus « QUOI ?! EN PLUS DE LES IMPLIQUER DANS UNE GUERRE QUI NE LES CONCERNENT PAS, JE DOIS AUSSI LEUR MENTIR ET LES MANIPULER ?! »

Sans se soucier de l'explosion de colère de son fils, Barodius garda une expression et une voix froide « Exactement. »

Ren tiens sa tête entre ses deux mains, n'osant pas croire ce que son père voulait qu'il fasse, enlever des enfants ? Gagner la confiance des Combattants pour les manipuler ? C'était un cauchemars !

Le jeune homme regarda son père en face, ce même père dont-il n'était que l'enfant illégitime. Le fait que le jeune Gundalian soit illégitime n'était pas que dû au fait que l'Empereur l'avait eu avec une civile, mais aussi parce qu'il était né hors mariage. Pour les civiles, les enfants nés hors mariage était mal vue, mais était encore toléré. Par contre, ils s'étaient extrêmement mal vue s'ils étaient d'une famille noble, encore pire si c'était la Famille Royal, ils étaient considérés comme une souillure à leur nom.

Voyant son état de colère et sa soudaine tristesse, Barodius posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils « Calme-toi Ren, je te promets qu'aucun mal ne sera fait aux enfants. »

Ren le regarda dans les yeux en panique « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?! »

Barodius soupira, il savait déjà comment aurait régit son fils « Oui mon garçon, je le sais parfaitement. Et crois-moi, cela ne me fait nullement plaisir, mais tu finiras par comprendre que cette mission est nécessaire pour toi. »

« En quoi tromper des gens et abuser de leur confiance pourrait mettre nécessaire en quoique ce soit ?! » demanda Ren qui était partagé entre l'effroi et la colère.

« Cela te sera nécessaire bien plus que tu ne le crois. » répondit Barodius, sans plus expliquer.

Ren resta silencieux un instant, tout en essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Clairement, son père lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention dans dire plus sur pourquoi cela lui sera "nécessaire", tout comme il était déjà allé loin dans ses mots, si s'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait osé s'adresser à son père comme il venait de le faire, cette personne aurait déjà été châtier. Finalement, le jeune homme soupira, il y avait autre chose qui l'intriguait, voir même le dérangeait « Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour cette mission ? Tu savais très bien que je gagnerais facilement ce tournoi avec Linehalt ! La proposition dans la Salle du Trône n'était qu'une mise en scène. En faites, tu ne voulais pas j'ai un quelconque moyen de refuser ! Mais pourquoi avoir eu recours à cette menace ? Tu sais très bien que pour rien au monde je ne veux retourner dans les ténèbres de Gundalia ! » Ren avait besoin de savoir, il en grimaçait encore que son père lui est tendu un tel piège !

Barodius soupira « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait un tel chantage Ren, et oui je l'ai fait fait justement pare que je savais que tu ne pourrais absolument pas refuser. Mais il le fallait mon garçon. Comme tu ne refuserais pas, cela veut aussi dire que tu n'y retourneras pas, tu pourras rester avec ta mère et moi. » il reposa sa main sur son épaule « Je te l'avais promis quand tu étais enfant, qu'un jour je te sortirais de cet endroit, là je viens de le faire. »

Pendant un instant, Ren resta interdit. Pendant des années, il avait gardé l'espoir qu'un jour il sortirait des ténèbres, ses parents lui ont toujours promis de le sortir de cet enfer, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que ce n'était que de belles paroles en l'air. Mais là, son père l'avait fait, il l'avait libéré...il fallait l'avouer, il se sentait ému. Le jeune Gundalian reprit son calme et demanda à contrecœur « Et maintenant, comment ça va se passer ? »

Barodius se détourna de lui et alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur son Trône, tout en fixant son fils d'un air imperturbable « Maintenant, tu seras envoyé sur Terre dans quelques jours pour commencer ta mission d'approche sur l'Équipe d'Élite. D'autres informations te seront transmises par la suite. Tu as déjà toutes les cartes en main, c'est désormais à toi de les jouer comme il faut. »

Ren, au contraire, est hésitant face à ce plan « Comment je vais faire ? Toute ma vie, j'ai été caché à la vue de tous ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne, je ne sais même pas comment communiquer avec les gens ! » le jeune homme en frissonnait rien qu'à y penser, il n'arrivait même pas à se mêler à la foule, comment pourrait-il faire en sorte qu'une équipe lui fasse confiance ? Il n'était absolument pas rassuré.

Barodius garda un ton ferme « Tu y arriveras. Ils sont à peu près comme toi, ce sont des adolescents passionnés de combat Bakugan, d'après les rapports. Si tu arrives à bien jouer le rôle, ils pourront mettre ton manque de communication sur le compte de la timidité ou parce que tu viens juste d'arriver. Crois-moi, si tu prends un peu sur toi, tu arriveras à te fondre dans la masse sans trop de problèmes. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul, Linehalt restera avec toi si jamais quelque chose tourne mal. » voyant que Ren n'était toujours pas convaincu, Barodius soupira « Écoute Ren, je sais que je t'en demande vraiment beaucoup, mais tu comprendras pourquoi. Quant à communiquer avec les autres, je sais que cela va être difficile, mais tu peux le faire. Dans la salle où à eût lieu le tournoi, c'était pratiquement écrit sur ton visage a quel point tu étais nerveux, mais cela n'avait rien de suspect, qui ne le serait pas en étant face à des millier de concurrents réuni ? C'est la même chose pour les Combattants, ça n'aura rien de particulièrement étrange si jamais tu te montres un peu trop nerveux. »

« Ce n'est pas la façon de comment je vais communiquer avec les autres qui me pause vraiment problème...c'est qu'en plus je dois aussi mener une équipe de personne que je ne connais pas, alors que je n'ai pratiquement jamais vue personne de toute ma vie ! Cette mission commence très mal si tu veux mon avis. » Ren baisa tristement la tête, tout en pensant qu'il allait en plus devoir enlever des enfants.

Barodius soupire face à cela, sachant que son fils avait raison. Il resta pensive quelques instants, avant de déclarer « Je vais t'accorder 2 semaines pour faire connaissance avec ton équipe et commencer à préparer tes plans d'approche, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

Ren releva la tête, 2 semaines ? C'était peu, mais c'était aussi mieux que rien « Merci père, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin...»

Barodius acquiesça, il aurait voulu faire plus, mais il manquait déjà trop de temps. Se mettant plus droit sur son Trône, il repris un ton autoritaire et royal « Bien, tu peux disposer. »

Ren accepta de sortir des appartements de son père sans discuter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur pour le ton avec lequel son père lui a dit de partir...pourtant il ne devrait pas en être étonné...il n'était rien de plus que son bâtard...

**Fin Flash-back**

Ren soupira une fois de plus à tous ses souvenirs. Il ignore toujours en quoi cette mission est censée lui être "bénéfique", tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il était en train de faire du mal à ses amis...

Quand Ren est arrivé à l'Hyper-Espace Bakugan, il avait été très mal à l'aise autour des Combattants au début, il a largement préféré s'isoler. Mais très vite, il s'est trouvé un grand point commun pour l'informatique, la création et les données qu'il partageait avec Marucho, au point de ne plus ressentir de mal l'aise avec lui, il devint sont tout premier ami parmi les humains.

Ensuite, Marucho l'a encouragé à aller plus vers les autres Combattants. Il a découvert une passion sans limite pour les Bakugan et leur bien-être en Dan, celui-ci était le numéro un, mains aussi le casse-coup du groupe, remontant toujours le moral aux autres, il s'assurait toujours de faire en sorte que Ren se sente bien autour d'eux.

Shun était le plus calme de tous et aussi le plus stratégique, mais comme il était quelqu'un de très froid, Ren eût bien du mal à communiquer avec lui. Mais il se souciait des Bakugan et surtout, respectait le fait que Ren est du mal à être entouré, il ne le forçait donc jamais à voir la foule, ni ne le jugeait pour ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose dont Ren lui était très reconnaissant.

Et il y avait Jake, le plus naïf du groupe -qui ne les avaient rejoint que bien plus tard- mais qui avait aussi le plus grand cœur, il faisait passer le bien des autres toujours avant le siens. Ren devait avouer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup.

...mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être leur ami...il se servait d'eux...il allait les blesser...mais pourtant il ne le voulait pas...

S'il y a bien une chose qui n'était pas prévu durant cette mission, c'était qu'il s'attache aux Combattants...quand il leur a fait croire que c'était les Neathia les envahisseurs, ils ont tous accepté de venir l'aider, à la fois pour le bien des Bakugan, pour protéger un peuple dont-ils ne savaient rien et par amitié envers lui...quand Ren avait compris tout ça...il s'en est tellement voulu de leur mentir...pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait enfin rencontré des gens qu'il pouvait appeler ses amis...

Et le jeune homme a encore plus culpabilisé quand la Princesse Fabia est arrivée. Cette fille qui était destinée à devenir la prochaine Reine de Neathia, elle avait eu le courage de quitter sa planète, aller dans une autre dimension pour chercher de l'aide, toujours aller se battre en première ligne, s'infiltrer sur Gundalia au péril de sa vie et toujours continuer à se battre contre les espions au sein même de l'Hyper-Espace, alors qu'elle était seule, tout ça, elle le faisait pour le bien de son peuple.

Le jeune Gundalian ne pouvait nier qu'il l'admirait pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, il pouvait déjà dire avec certitude qu'elle deviendrait une grande Reine quand elle succédera à sa sœur.

Mais quand elle était venue à l'Hyper-Espace pour chercher de l'aide, il se souvenait encore très bien du regard désespéré qu'elle avait quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il avait manipuler les Combattants contre son peuple, qu'elle voyait son dernière espoir de les sauver être réduit en cendre...Ren, c'est senti tellement mal...

Pourquoi au final faisait-t-il ça ? Juste pour ne pas retourner dans les ténèbres ? Non...c'est aussi parce qu'il espère avoir la reconnaissance de son père...mais cela en valait-t-il la peine ? La peine d'enlever des enfants pour s'en servir comme des objets ? Ou d'abuser de la confiance de gens qu'il considère comme ses amis ?

...il ne le savait pas...plus le temps passe, plus il doutait de ce qu'il devait vraiment faire...

Et la Princesse Fabia, qu'allait-t-elle devenir dans tout ça ? Ayant vu à qu'elle point elle était prête à tout pour son peuple, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle était toujours sur Terre à espérer trouver de l'aide. Ren l'a plaignait vraiment, elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive...elle était si forte, si courageuse, tellement sûre d'elle...si belle...

Ren secoua frénétiquement la tête à sa dernière pensée, après ce qu'il faisait à son peuple, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça !

Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus ses pensées, c'était son père.

Jusqu'où son père comptait aller dans tout ça ? Barodius pensait que l'Orbe Sacré appartenait à Gundalia, puisque l'Orbe a créer Dharak, avec un autre Bakugan. Mais même avec cela, Ren ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient besoin de cet Orbe, ni le sens même de cette guerre...il trouvait même tout cela stupide.

Ren soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la énième fois, il ne comprenait pas les actions de son père -ni de sa mère d'ailleurs- tout comme il ne pouvait pas non-plus aller contre lui...

Mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi est-ce lui que son père avait choisi pour cette mission, alors qu'il avait passé sa vie a caché son existence ? Et pourquoi tous ses secrets ? Même sa mère ce mettait à lui cacher des choses !

Le jeune Gundalian se sentit soudainement triste, c'est à peine s'il parlait avec son père et tous ses secrets commençaient à lui peser. Il s'est très souvent demander ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour l'Empereur, était-il son fils ou juste un enfant illégitime ? Il n'a jamais eu de doute sur les sentiments de sa mère à son égare, il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais son père...il était tellement distant avec lui, tellement peu démonstratif en affection...parfois, il avait l'impression de n'être rien de plus d'une honte pour lui...une souillure à son nom...pourtant, il priait tellement pour que ce dernier le remarque un peu plus...

Mais au vu des circonstances, la seule chose dont-il espérait, c'était que toute cette folie s'arrête bientôt...

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? J'ai beaucoup mis en avant le fait que Ren déteste ce qu'il fait, j'ai déjà lu des histoires où Ren regrette ce qu'il a fait, mais je n'en est jamais lu une qui dit ce qu'il pense sur le moment, je pense que c'est une chose essentielle à savoir, et les Flash-back était nécessaire pour mieux vous faire comprendre l'histoire et un peu son passé, cela sera plus développé par la suite.**

**D'après-vous, que va faire Ren face aux décisions horribles de son père ?**

**Pourquoi Barodius lui a confié cette mission ?**

**Qu'est-ce que tout ceci risque de provoquer ?**

**N'hésiter pas à mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
